The Bridge Builder's Fox
by keaundre.champ123
Summary: i did this because i was really pissed at something and i don't discriminate.ONESHOTYAOI!NARUTO/TAZUNA


Chapter 1

**I got so tired looking up Naruto/Tazuna and barely getting anything and the same goes for Kushina/Naruto, Naruto/Killer Bee, and Naruto/Hinata and a lot of others. I don't own Naruto. This is a one-shot so there and Naruto/Tazuna.****Instead of going to blow off steam like he wanted to he went to the bridge and cried.**

'He wouldn't understand ,' Naruto thought while crying. 'No one would understand my pain.'

"What's up kid." A rough voice sounded next to him. He looked at the person and found Tazuna.

" What do you think old man!" he all but yelled "I didn't want anyone to know about me. He doesn't understand what pain is or anything else! **JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**" and he started crying again.

Tazuna felt sorry for the kid. He started to feel things for him after he saved him and his sensei. He sat down and pulled Naruto into his lap while snuggling into his neck. At this Naruto stiffened but he didn't do anything but hug him tighter.

"W-W-Why are you hugging me?"Naruto asked curiously but still sadly.

"Because your sensei told us your secret and," At this point he was right in front of Naruto their breaths mingling "I don't care." His lips on Naruto's.

His eyes widened before melting into it. Tazuna went from his mouth to his neck sucking tenderly. "T-Tazuna" Naruto moaned.

Tazuna just ignored him and licked his lower lip for entrance. Naruto gasped and Tazuna took the chance to explore his mouth with his tongue. "I love you Naruto . All the burdens that were put on you. You don't need to hold back your tears." Tazuna said after they broke apart. He started to suck and nibble on Naruto's neck.

"T-t-tazuna do y-you really mean t-t-that?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes.

"Of course I do." Tazuna answered.

That was it for Naruto . The damn behind his eyes broke and all the pain and sadness of all his life just flowed out. Finally he found someone to love him for him. Meanwhile Tazuna just comforted him.

"T-t-tazuna please make m-me y-y-yours." Naruto said shyly.

"Are you sure Naruto?" he asked making sure, "I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with." He asked in worry.

"I'm sure." Naruto said and before they knew it they were both naked on the ground. Naruto on top of Tazuna.

Naruto had a lithe body frame with legs any woman would die for with a 8-inch hard cock that wasn't very thick while Tazuna had an four pack from bridge building and an 15-inch hard cock. After their heated make-out session Tazuna had Naruto on all fours. "Naruto-koi this will hurt a little at first so bear with me and if it's to much for you just tell me to stop okay?"

At this Naruto nodded and blushed at the name. Tazuna lubed his fingers with saliva and prodded the first finger in to Naruto. Naruto was extremely tight even while relaxing. Naruto on the other hand felt strange. Of course it hurt at first but when he got use to it he was moaning like a dog in heat. When Tazuna saw this he had to resist the urge to pound his kitsune into the ground. When he thought he was stretched enough he put the second finger in and started scissoring the tight anus.

"Mmmm Tazuna-kun! " Naruto moaned he like the feeling of being filled so much he almost came.

With that Tazuna enterd the third finger. Naruto was overwhelmed and came. "AAA TAZUNA!" he screamed and was spraying the ground with his semen. After he came down from his high Tazuna positioned his cock at his entrance.

"After this who will you belong to Naruto?" Tazuna asked Naruto huskily in his ear.

"You Tazu-AAAAA!" Naruto screamed as Tazuna entered him.

Tazuna waited for Naruto to get adjusted and when Naruto wiggled his hips he pulled his cock out to the tip and slammed back in. "TAZUNA! HARDER FASTER PLEASE!" Naruto screamed for more. Tazuna set a brutal pace Naruto was a drooling screaming mess."Aft-ahh-ter this you w-sss-ill live with m-ahh-me and never look back." Tazuna said and moaned." Y-you will stay in W-ahhhh-wave country after this mission is done." Naruto heard every word and didn't argue . Fuck being hokage . Fuck everything .The person he had come to love was right here and here he could live in peace. No more fear. No more pain. He could be happy. His thoughts were interrupted when Tazuna hit his prostate. Brutally pounding the bundle of nerves making him cry out in pleasure. He was so close and he just tightened up more. Tazuna felt him tighten up and knew he was close too. Naruto was so hot and tight he couldn't hold out for much longer . "TAZUNA I-IM GOING TO CUMMMM!" Naruto yelled. "M-me too. Together!" he grunted.

"TAZUNAAA!" Naruto screamed as he released onto the ground for a second time.

"NARUTO!"Tazuna grunted and flooded Naruto's tight ass with his come making him his.

When they came back from their high they collapsed .

"I love you Naruto-koi don't forget that." Tazuna said

"I love you too Tazuna-koi." Naruto said and fell into a sleep that wasn't filled with nightmares.


End file.
